1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices for improving the effectiveness of telescopic sights. More particularly, it relates to a device for eliminating light between the sighting end of a telescopic sight and the user's eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game hunters can often see a target with binoculars or the unaided eye, yet be unable to locate the same target in the crosshairs of their telescopic sight. This phenomenon occurs primarily in low light conditions such as early morning or evening. Similarly, glare may cause the same problem under bright light conditions. Both problems are caused by the presence of Light between the sighting end of the telescopic sight (also known as a scope) and the viewer's eye.
One solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,362 to Palmer. The device shown in that disclosure attaches to the sighting end of the scope and blocks out the light between said sighting end and the hunter's eye. Thus, it solves the basic problem. However, the Palmer device does not represent the final culmination of this art because that device can not fit all types of rifles, provides only nominal protection against recoil, and has a complex construction to ensure that the hunter's line of sight will be correct. What is needed, then, is an improved attachment that provides substantial protection against recoil, that is structurally simple yet does not become misaligned when in use, and that can fit different types of scopes.
However, when the prior art is considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the art could be advanced to fulfill the outstanding needs.